Magic books
by TheCreatorOfFew
Summary: Iceland wakes up in a weird place. In a weird outfit with England.


ICELAND POV

'I don't even know how I got here or in this outfit but I know who to blame.  
ENGLAND! him and that stupid magic book of his.'

I was asleep in my house just to be woken up in some weird circle on a hard floor, In England's basement.

"Oh we'll this wasn't supposed to happen." England said with a blush.

"Then what was supposed to happen." I said looking down at the school girl uniform.

"Um well it ah you don't want to know." England hid his face.

"It can't be worse than me being in this outfit."

"Well I did want you to appear just not in that."

"Wait what." I said looking up.

"Well I mean you are quiet lovely and I guess I wanted to see you. Though I thought you would be unconscious."

"Gah! Your a freak England!" I said backing up to the closest wall.

"Well I know it's not the most appropriate approach but I am not a freak."  
England says angrily.

"Why would you want to see me anyway, and why couldn't it wait till tomorrow morning at least."

"Um well I just got up the nerve to do this... Or any thing that really involves you." he says while I get up and walk towards him.

He flinches as I move my hands up around his shoulders to hug him.

"*sigh* England if you liked me this is not how you go about it." I say a I kiss him.

"Well that bloody book did somethin' right for once eh Iceland." his hands feeling there way down my sides.

"I guess I agree, but um."

"What to fast." england says worried.

"No, can we got to your room please this place is creepy." I said calmly looking around the area.

"Oh yes my love." both of us blushing at the comment. As we head to the stairs.

We soon reach the door to his room. He looks at me for a sign of hesitance. But finds no as I node allowing him to continue.

We head to the large bed in his room.

I lay down on my back letting him climb above me. Just then I notice I am still in the school girl uniform and my whole face turns red.

"Are you okay live your all red." England said putting a hand on my head.

"Yes but can I get out of this outfit." I say looking away from his face.

"Soon enough, I kinda like it on you." England says as his eyes darken.

"Wha!" I am cut off by England's lips on mine.

"You talk to much love." he says nibbling on my neck. Leaving marks all over claiming me as his.

Normal POV

England pushes himself off of Iceland to look him over. Proud of the marks he has left on the pale skin of Iceland's neck. He lowers himself back down to claim his loves lips.

Iceland moans with each kiss placed on him. Slowly England pushes up his skirt feeling each crevasse and curve of the other mans lower body.

"you look lovely my cute little school girl" England says all his nervousness gone. Iceland face now red again.

"Ah England more please" Iceland says as England's nails rake against his thighs.

"Wait I want use both to enjoy this love" England says kissing Iceland again finally pulling down his skirt.

"If you take my bottoms off you have to take yours off to." Iceland says looking away.

"Fine fair is fair." England says leaving the bed to remove all his clothing very slowly in front of Iceland.

Iceland now has a very noticeable bulge in his boxers. Trying to cover it up with his arms and hands so England doesn't notice it.

"Don't hide yourself love." England said removing Iceland arms to see what little clothing he had left on.

"Let get rid of these darling, they are only in the way." said England removing the little bit of clothing Iceland had left.

"ah! england please hurry up." Iceland moaning out in pure lust.

"We I have to prepare you. Can't go in dry now can we. Can you reach into that drawer love and get the bottle of lube." England says

Iceland reaches over to get it England still placing kisses on him body. He turns back handing the lube to England "here" Iceland says knowing what coming up is gonna hurt.

"Don't worry love I will make it feel as good as I can, okay." he says kissing Iceland on his lips as he sticks two lubed up fingers in Iceland and starts moving them in a scissoring motion.

"Ah ow England it hurts please st ah." Iceland says but is cut of when England starts biting at his neck.

"Relax it will get better, I promise love." England says trying to calm icelands movements.

"I will try." icelands tries to think of something else. " aaaah more England gahd more"

"Looks like I found it." England says removing his fingers and placing him self at icelands entrance. Slowly moving in being sure not to cause Iceland to much pain.

"Faster England you wont break!" Iceland says impatiently.

"Fine you since you asked love." England says as he speeds up.

"Yeah more faster englaaaa gah yes!"

"Mmm Iceland so good!" england says as he speed up to a faster pace.

"I loooooooo." Iceland says as he cums on his and England's chest.  
England cums soon after. Then starts cleaning them off.

"Just lay down England, clean tomorrow." Iceland says grabbing his arm and pulling him back to bed.

This is all that wonderful bloody books fault.

Authors note: I used a lot of the word gah in here I have no idea why sorry. 


End file.
